And One Time At Band Camp
by ApplesxOranges
Summary: When Soifon has feelings for Yoruichi and a misunderstanding brings them closer together all the while at band camp! Summaries suck... just read it! One shot AU


Yup, well I'v been meaning to put this up, its kinda lame…but yeah. I hadn't posted in like forever, so I figured I needed to put at least_ something_ up!

It's a one shot, but if people like it, I guess I might be able to put another chapter up.

I had a little trouble writing in past tense sometimes, so yeah… sry xD

So if you like it, Tell me!!! =P

Or, if you don't like it, or have suggestions, I'm always open to new tips! xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, I did go to band camp and it was sadly, not like this, and there is some minor yuri yoruxsoi stuff, but nothing major. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

The Walk

Its summer and it's hot at the school. Yeah, school. No, I'm not in _summer school_. I'm far too smart for that, unfortunately, I am not smart enough, however, to avoid band camp. The director had just started practice, and we were on the field ready to go.

"Opening set!" He yelled out across the practice football field and we all scurried over to our spots. "Move _one_ set, not _two, _not _three_! ONE!" he ordered and we all moved. I don't mind it so much, tedious as it may be. I had my long black hair in my usual braids, my jean shorts on and my green cami. I held my clarinet down at my side while I stared at the patch of clovers next to my feet, concentrating on not looking at the dark-skinned beauty next to me. She is a saxophonist and she is amazing.

She had long dark purple hair and she wore it up in a pony tail. She had on Capri's that fit her figure like a glove and a tight t-shirt that shows toned she is.

The minutes seemed to pass like hours before we were given a break from the unrelenting sun that seemed to want to give us as miserable experience as possible. I walked off the field, instrument in hand and took my water bottle off the table and sat down in the still cool grass under the canopy they had set up earlier. Picking at pieces of grass next to me, I begin to wonder where Rukia is. I hadn't even noticed her this morning. I glanced up and scanned the crowded tent area and noticed her sitting with Unohana. I shrugged and went back to my grass picking when a shadow cast over my small frame. I looked up to see Yoruichi standing over me, looking down with a catlike grin on her smooth face. I smiled sheepishly back up at her and she plopped down next to me, water in hand.

"Why so a lone, Soifon?" she asked curiously, I had glanced back down to the grass and had resumed picking the small green leaves.

"Umm… I don't know, just kind of sat over here, less crowded. It's too hot to be so packed up," I answered looking up at the dark skinned woman from my grass picking.

"Oh, I see." She replied as the band director called us all back to the field. She got up and offered me a hand, which I took awkwardly, smiling, "Thanks," I said as we walked back out into the blistering dry summer heat. She smiled and loped off to her spot on the field. "Opening set!" and the pattern continued, practice, water break and a talk with Yoruichi and then back to practice.

I was beginning to enjoy the pattern, but was definitely ready to head off to lunch when it was time. I grabbed my instrument, and ran to catch up with Rukia and Orihime who were chattering animatedly about something at happened in the color guard. I wasn't listening all the much when I spotted Yoruichi hugging a man in a green outfit with a green and white stripped beach hat with blonde hair peaking out. He was holding her close, and smiling. My stomach sank and my blood drained from my face. 'Boyfriend. She has a boyfriend. BAKA!!'I yelled at myself. I had never stopped walking, but I felt numb all over.

I continued to the band room to get my lunch box and automatically followed Rukia and Orihime to the cafeteria and stopped when they sat down.

"I'm going to go eat somewhere else. I'll see you guys at practice," I said emotionlessly.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Because I don't feel like eating in here." I replied quickly.

"Are you ok?" they asked me with concern all over their face.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone, okay?" I snapped and turned around and stormed out. I knew I shouldn't have blown up on them, but I didn't have any control over my emotions. I feel all over the place, how am I suppose to deal with that? 'Well at least they won't bother me for a while,' I thought to myself wearily.

I walked out of the cafeteria with my lunchbox and headed for the play ground. I don't know why I decided to eat there today, I usually eat the cafeteria with other people, but today I just couldn't take the noise. I wasn't actually hungry at all, but having my lunchbox with me kept people from bugging me about eating.

As I approached the small play place, I was passed by a couple other band members in a car going down the road to get their lunch and I waved as they passed, not really caring that they saw me alone. They were just out of sight when I unlatched the metal hook from the gate that led to the jungle gym. It swung open easily letting out a sharp creek as it went.

I entered the small area with my useless lunchbox in hand and climbed up the latter that lead to the little castle. I sat down with my back against the wooden wall, put my Ipod on shuffle turning the volume up as high as it would go, and closed my eyes. I needed to get the earlier images from my mind.

I was engrossed in my music and thoughts when the play place shuddered as someone was climbing up the latter. I figured it was one of my friends and continued to sit against the wooden wall with my eyes closed. 'Didn't I tell those idiots not to both me?' I thought angrily to myself.

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it." I muttered, annoyed they hadn't listened. They didn't speak; they only sat down across from me and waited. I sighed in defeat and annoyance at the persistence at the individual seated across from me. I pressed pause on my ipod, took out my ear-buds and opened my eyes with a heavy sigh and a flat look.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see who was actually sitting in front of me. It wasn't the person who I thought. It was the person I was avoiding like the plague since we left for lunch.

"Hi." She whispered. I could only stare on in shock. 'What the hell was she doing here? Shouldn't she be with her _boyfriend_?' I thought angrily.

"Hello." I replied curtly looking away.

"Why aren't you eating?" She eyed me curiously.

"What's it to yah? I'm just not hungry. I lost my appetite earlier." I responded, trying not to give too much information, and avoiding eye contact.

"I see. So if you are not hungry, why did you bring your lunchbox with you?" She probed.

"So people wouldn't bug the shit out of me for not eating." I snapped "and why aren't you eating?" I added.

"Oh. Well, I saw you blow up in the cafeteria, and so I followed you out and wanted to make sure you were ok…so I didn't get a chance to eat…"

"I see. Here, I'm not going to eat it anyways," I said throwing her my full lunchbox.

"Thanks," Was her only reply as she opened up the small container and started to eat its contents. I could tell she was trying to maintain eye contact, but my stubbornness wouldn't allow that, so she gave up and looked away, eatting. I was focused on nothing in the distance trying to keep my cool; trying to keep myself from crying or running away. "What didn't you want to talk about?" She asked breaking the silence after a moment, crumbling her sandwich paper and putting it back the bag.

"Why would I talk about something I don't want to talk about?" I asked condescendingly.

"Good point. But if I guess the right subject, will you please talk to me?" She pleaded.

"You can try and guess, but you'll never get the right answer, but sure. If you guess it right, Ill talk to you about it," I replied smugly. She smiled at my response and stood up in the small cramped little fort and came and sat next to me. The close proximity made my stomach flip and my heart start to race and it annoyed me. She turned and looked at me. I had my legs bent up to my stomach with my arms holding them and my head resting on my knees.

"Well, you started acting strange right before the lunch break so it must have been something during then." She was getting dangerously close to the right answer and my hands tightened into fists. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not and get it over with or just get up and leave, although she's faster then me, so it wouldn't do any good when if chased after me. She smiled at my reaction and kept going, knowing she was getting closer to the reason. "Lets see… I was with my cousin, so you couldn't possibly have seen anything there…" My head perked up at the thoughts resurfacing in my mind that I had tried so desperately to keep down 'Cousin?' "So that's it then isn't it?" I looked up at her and she was staring at me with a satisfied smile.

"What's that suppose to mean? What's 'it then'?" I asked irritably. Mad at myself for being read so easily.

"You like me." She concluded with a confident smile. I was going to deny it, but I couldn't. I've had it bottled inside me for too long.

"Yes. I do like you. I like you _a lot_," I confessed with a sigh, 'too much for my own good if you ask me…' I thought to myself. All she did was nod, deep in thought. Then her arm was around me and she was pulling me against her side.

"And you thought that Kisuke was my boyfriend because he was hugging me?" She guessed correctly again, I sat there in silence looking away from the woman holding me close to her side. "I'll take that silence as a yes." She reached her free hand around and ran her hand along the side of my face, making me turn to look her in the eyes, "I don't have a boyfriend… or a girlfriend… But, I do have my eye of someone, and now that I know she likes me back," She whispered, her eyes closing slightly pulling my face towards hers, "I can do this and not feel bad about it," She continued whispering, her lips ghosting across my own as she spoke.

I leaned into her, our lips still just barely touching, and then her lips were on mine. Our eyes closed and we kissed. First it was gentle, but as it continued, her tongue slid over my lips begging for entrance, which I gladly allowed, opening my mouth granting her access and it turned into a heated, passion filled moment. When we pulled away, our hands hand found their way into each other's hair, and our breathing was labored. I untangled my hands from her hair and leaned on her side, he arm once again finding it's place around me. I sighed in content as I continued catching my breath from the fiery kiss. Yoruichi leaned down and placed another small kiss on my hand and held my hand with her free one.

I looked down at my watch and noticed lunch was almost over. "Hey, we need to head back to the field," I said unhappily. I felt Yoruichi chuckle under me, I looked up and she answered.

"Do we _really_ have to go back? I mean we _were _ here _alllll dayyy_," she said an impish smile crossing her figure. I heaved a sigh at her implications.

"Yes, we _really_ have to go back. We could just have a sleepover tonight to make up for the time lost. It _is_ Friday after all," I said, returning the same impish grin she wore.

"I like the way you think," She said standing up and grabbing my hand to help me. "Let's go before he gets all pissy that we aren't there," She said climbing down the latter. I followed closely behind until we were out of the playground area and walking back to the field when Yoruichi grabbed my hand. I smiled up at her, squeezing it lightly, and looked up over the school building to sun, finally going behind a cloud, the suns heat let up.

We walked back to the field, a smile on my face and continue practice. 'I can't wait for tonight', I thought to myself anxiously.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!!!!

Please comment!! :D

3


End file.
